


Can you reshape Destiny?

by kokichism



Series: Oumota going through stuff. [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Artists, Background Saihara Shuichi, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Kaito is an artistic child, M/M, Muses, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Sad Ending, Sad Oma Kokichi, This Is Sad, Why did I write this again?, Yonaga Angie is a mom kind of, a song made me do it, angie yonaga is a sweetheart and my wife, sadness and sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Kaito Momota has been obsessing over a person for about a year. Ouma Kokichi is the person...Kaito has been watching the boy, and he has been trying to capture the boy's expression on paper, failing miserably.He has been avoiding talking to his muse because he knew that the boy would stop making that particular expression if they talked, but Angie tries to convince him to talk.Will he be able to? Or is it too late already?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Oumota going through stuff. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Can you reshape Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Why, hello there! I'm sure you're here to cry, because it seems I always write stuff that make others cry and I'm sorry but here is another one! grab some tissues because this one is gonna be one of my worst ones! :')
> 
> Since I haven't put Kokichi or Kaito through hell and back well here this idea appears and makes me wanna screech. 
> 
> Warnings: Pregame personalities(at least how i see most of them atm, all except Angie tbh i just made her like the lovely waifu she is, i mean-ahem) Heavy angst, not too much dialogue I'm sorry TΛT, SUPER HEAVY ANGST OKAY LIKE A LOT. Suicide mentions!! You've been warned!!

Kaito Momota was always overcome with the sudden euphoria of an artist whenever he saw that specific melancholic face. Those sad and dull purple eyes, looking at nothing as if everything around him was just a wall, separating him from everyone and everything. He was leaning against the railing on the rooftop while Kaito held a sketchpad and was discreetly watching the other. 

Purple hair was moving a little bit due to the wind as the boy Kaito had his eyes on raised his hand to push some of that hair behind his ear, making warm purple eyes widen a little bit, the aritst’s breath hitched when the pair of dull eyes stared back at him.

The small boy was always so still, looking away or downcast, with empty eyes…but that look wasn’t empty, even if his eyes were. It was full of…something. Kaito never saw what, whenever he sketched the boy, but he never questioned it. He never actually talked to the boy, he only knew his name.

Kokichi Ouma, is his name. The mysterious boy that took the role of Kaito’s ‘muse’, was now staring at Kaito, seeing the sketchbook the artist was holding and warm lilac staring into his own pool of purple. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both staying still, as if one movement would scare the other way until the muse turned away and continued looking ahead of him. He was hugging one of his legs, while sitting next to the railing and stared back ahead of him, showing Kaito the side of his face. 

“Momota, it’s time to go…the bell rang.” Kaito’s best friend said in a soft tone. Shuichi Saihara… he was always here with Kaito, because both of them found peace on the rooftop. One could just sit away and watch his favorite show, and the other would obsess over a mysterious boy from another class. They didn’t mind each other’s company and spent their time like that for at least a year.

“I’ll come down in a second…” the purple haired boy murmured. His eyes never leaving the boy who silently just gave him permission – probably? – to draw him.  
Shuichi sighed softly and grasped his jacket. “Not again, I won’t cover for you.” the shorter boy stated seriously. Kaito grumbled and stood up dusting off his pants and holding his sketchbook close, glancing towards his muse who didn’t move from his spot. 

_Doesn’t he go to class?_

Kaito wondered as he furrowed his brows but followed his friend nevertheless.

The pale boy watched the two from the corner of his eyes before letting out a soft breath and calmed down. His face was slightly red, how can such a handsome person find him interesting enough to keep his attention on him for so long? He’s been there every day for the past few months always with pencils and sketchbooks and kept drawing him.

Why would he do that? Kokichi wasn’t anything special. He always sat by himself up here since the rooftop was usually locked but he knew how to lockpick. It was easy…he did it everyday, but he didn’t understand why the other two boys came over and sat there. He saw the bluenette one always on his phone staring intently as if the most important thing in his life was there, and the other’s eyes just…bore into him. His torso, arms, legs, hair, face.  
The sensation was tingling, it always made kokichi almost smile.

..Almost.

“…” the boy stayed quiet as he hugged his legs and looked down at the other kids frowning. He wasn’t sure how to communicate well with others, due to him growing up the way he did. He bit the inside of his cheek hard and hid his face between his knees. The only one who took notice of his presence was the boy with the sketchbook…

He didn’t know his name, only his last name which the blue haired boy usually called out.

“Momota…” he whispered breathily. It felt foreign to speak, since he doesn’t usually speak out loud unless it’s completely necessary. He stared down, wondering why the boy doesn’t approach him. He just sits there and draws him as if Kokichi is some kind of model. He isn’t… Kokichi never had the urge to talk with someone, he always felt it was unnecessary, just like himself. He feels unneeded, so he never bothers anyone, he never wants to talk with others knowing it might anger them, like at home. He usually stays quiet at home as well, as if he doesn’t even exist. 

That’s what he believed up until now. That he didn’t exist. But the boy with matching hair and eyes gave him attention, out of nowhere! He never tried to talk to him, just watch him from afar. 

Negative thoughts filled Kokichi’s head, is his personality that bad, that only his appearance caught the other’s interest? Is he that unwanted that even if his appearance is good enough for someone, they don’t want to talk to him? Why? Why doesn’t anyone try? Maybe it’s Kokichi’s fault after all, since he never showed any friendly signs. He never smiled, or looked at anyone, only on the floor whenever he walked, he was scared of the judging looks the others had.  
The boy smiled faintly. Today was special, since he finally locked eyes with someone. Momota wasn’t looking at him spitefully, or judgingly. His look was surprised…and before that it was focus. And…the attention…the attention that subconsciously made Kokichi’s heart race a tiny bit, those eyes showed something unknown to Kokichi. It excited him a bit but also scared him to death almost. He leaned his head against the railings closing his eyes calmly, trying to shake off that boy out of his head. He knew that in the end he would leave, and that those moments were temporary. He knew that…yet his chest clenched painfully at the thought. Why, he wonders…

On the other hand Kaito hearing the last bell ring, his mind was racing with possibilities. He wanted to go up all those stairs and check to see if the mysterious boy was still there. The only thing he wanted, was to keep drawing him, even when he was doing his club activities with the art club, all his portraits were of the boy on the rooftop. 

The club president, Angie Yonaga, disapproved since an artist shouldn’t focus on one thing, but everything around them. Everything was art in her mind. The purple haired boy agreed but…Kokichi Ouma was an exception. The girl understood, but didn’t say a thing. She let him be…sitting at a corner during their sessions, while the others drew together, he just sat by himself creating more and more art, and tearing it down again and again. The tall boy thought he was going mad, tearing up the paper he was sketching at the moment and making it a ball, throwing it away. He growled almost, making the white haired girl perk up and walk over from her place, where she watched the others.

“What seems to be the problem, Momota? If you have any problems you can confine to me…” she smiled brightly as the boy breathed out.

“I…I can never get it right. That look in his eyes…it’s-ugh. I can’t capture it no matter how many times I try.” he said in a defeated tone leaning back. He wasn’t sure how the other boy made that kind of expression, and especially he can’t understand why he can’t make it. It frustrated him, he wanted to understand, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even know what he wanted to understand, Kokichi or the expression he can’t capture on paper? He doesn’t know.

“Hmm..human emotions can’t get easily be put into words, or paper. It’s difficult, especially if you don’t know the other person, you can’t really read their expressions right. Whenever I try to do a portrait, I always draw people with the expressions I want to see on them.”

“All your portraits are smiling though…”

“Exactly. I want everyone around me to be happy!” the silver haired girl exclaimed with a bright smile. “No one deserves to make the expression you’re trying to make..I’m sure not even the person himself wants to make that kind of expression, but maybe he is going through something that forces him to feel a certain way.” she said putting a finger over her cheek. She stared at the papers Kaito had thrown away, piling up and overflowing the bin right next to him. “You’ve been trying to draw him for a while like this maybe try to-“

“No! I really…want to draw him like that…” the boy said and frowned, making Angie furrow her own brows furrow. She didn’t understand why Kaito wanted so badly to capture that expression.

“It’s been a long while for him to be making this expression. Maybe ask him about it?” she asked in a concerned tone. Even if Kaito didn’t seem that worried for the boy, it’s been a long while that the person of his obsession was making a face that showed nothing but sadness, she assumed. She didn’t want to pry, but she was quite worried for both Kaito and the boy he was trying to depict. She wasn’t sure how to approach the subject though, since it was none of her business.

“But he won’t look like that if I do…Maybe he will turn me away.” Kaito said in a serious tone. He knew he sounded extremely selfish but he would go mad if he wasn’t able to render that expression on paper. His hands trembled slightly as his chest tightened, knowing fully that his decision would probably cause him to lose his muse, but everything on the fragile looking boy was printed in Kaito’s mind. 

His arms, thin fingers, long legs despite his small stature, a thin body as well, that fit well with the pale- porcelain? in his mind – complexion. the hair that only swayed with the wind, since the boy usually stayed still whenever Kaito tried to sketch him. That jaw, and those cheekbones that Kaito wanted to trace his fingers over, along with those eyes, imagining them closing calmly, while the other boy inhaled. He imagined his fingers tracing that cute small nose that was a bit upturned, but still refined. Those soft-looking lips that never smiled…

The sight in Kaito’s mind was breathtakingly beautiful. He didn’t want to disturb such a beautiful image. He would taint it…he didn’t want to taint it, he just wanted to sit far away and watch the other make that expression. He selfishly wanted Kokichi to make that expression only for him so no other artist dared to try and capture it. Kaito is exceptionally skilled with pencil and paper, so it unnerved him that after a year of trying he still wasn’t able to do it. 

On the other hand, he so badly wanted to know what made the other have such a face. What were the things that bothered the other? What were the things that helped him face those problems he faced? Was he even able to face them? Was he depressed? Did other people at school bother him? Maybe his life at home was hard…Kaito isn’t heartless, of course he worried about his muse, but he is so enamored by the other’s features and expressions his mind goes blank of any other thought while his hand moved by itself.

“Momota…are you sure you don’t want to talk to him? Ask him why is he doing that face?” Angie sounded more serious as well, seeing how Kaito’s expression changed a few times during the quietness. She knew the other boy felt conflicted over what is going on, she wanted to help push him towards the right way but he wasn’t making it easy for her.

“M-Maybe his friends will ask him.” the boy muttered under his breath, almost jealously. Other people were able to see that face and it made his stomach twist.  
“Oh! so he has friends?” the girl asked, unsurely. 

“Of course! Everyone has friends..!” he added a bit unsure, himself. He never saw the boy around anyone. He was always alone, but he probably had friends outside of school, right?

“Well…maybe you’ll be able to capture that face if you ask him why he makes it. If you understand your subjects’ feelings then maybe you’ll be able to capture it.” Angie said, making Kaito perk up a bit. He thought about it, taking her words seriously for the first time. She was always so cheerful and…usually in her own world. But today she has been quite forceful about this, making his mind whirl a bit. He sighed softly closing his eyes.

“I’ll think about it…” he uttered quietly closing his sketchbook, standing up and leaving the room, as a pair of curious eyes followed him. 

“…” the girl stayed quiet, as a serious expression took over her features. She hoped that the boy would change his mind and actually see the other as a person with feelings and not just an expression to look perfect on paper.

~*~

“You’re a fucking liar!” water flooded Kokichi’s mouth and nose, it burned badly. He wasn’t able to breath, making him struggle against his step-father’s grip. It was extremely strong, making the small boy’s tears mix with the water in the sink. “You didn’t clean the insides properly and look what fucking happened, you useless piece of shit!!” the yells sounded so far away due to water blocking his hearing. Darkness enveloped the boy’s mind and eyes, as he went slightly limp, and the hand pulled him back up, out of the water.

The boy coughed and gagged, his heart beating like crazy with fear and anxiety. He almost lost consciousness. He felt helpless, the hope that was inside of him after returning from school shattered into a million pieces. The boy in his mind fading quickly as it was replaced by the instinct to just…escape. Escape everything. Escape reality. He wanted to just…escape. 

A broken smile made it into his face as the man over him spat on him and stomped away, he reeked of alcohol and so was his mother, probably. He couldn’t take it anymore. He decided to escape… and he selfishly wanted to see the person who gave him attention one last time before his departure.

~*~

The next day, again, Kaito walked upstairs. He couldn’t wait to go to the rooftop, he had decided to talk to his muse, the artist wanted to learn more about the other. He smiled a tiny bit at the thought, it will be the first time he will hear his muse’s voice. He reached the familiar door, but a bothering feeling made its way to his stomach and then spine. He felt his hair at the back of his neck stand when he touched the handle. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves…

He opened the door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him, his sketchbook falling in front of his feet while locking eyes with purple ones. A new emotion showed but the other wasn’t curled up against the railings as always. No…he was standing on top of them, with his arms spread out and open. His shoes on the side while the boy stared at Kaito and smiled a tiny bit. A broken, despairful smile that took over the other features. Red eyes, tear stained cheeks while that smile stayed unwavered.

“Thank you…” the boy breathed out and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back into the air. 

Kaito reached out wide eyed, his hand staying in front of him, the shock made his legs buckle up when a loud sound was heard from the ground, he fell down on his knees. 

His mind going blank as his eyes stayed trained on the ground, seeing but not looking. He heard some screams and yelling, but his brain had stopped working the moment he saw the boy fall to his death. He stayed there, unable to move while his whole body twitched and trembled. 

He looked over the railings where the boys’ shoes stood there almost mockingly. The last thing that the other touched while he was alive. Kaito felt his body crawl over and touched them. His body felt numb to everything, and even when he leaned back against the railings he still wasn’t sure what was happening. 

Kokichi Ouma was gone. And he couldn’t do anything about it…His muse is dead and something inside him broke. He wanted to desperately cling onto the hope that this was all a dream, but that hope shattered at the sound of a teacher telling other students to move away from the body. He didn’t want to stay here…he wanted to leave. Was this all worth it? Was his art and pride worth the hardships the person of his obsession was going through? Why did he decide to care so late? 

Kaito’s mind was numb to every thought except ‘Why is he dead?’. That boy, his inspiration, was the only thing that gave Kaito’s life a meaning at the moment. His muse- No…Kokichi Ouma was gone and he was never coming back. He wished he had a second chance, what if when he first saw him he had talked to him? Who cares about capturing the others’ expression?! Who cares about art?! A person, a living being that sparked something in Kaito was gone, dead. He is never coming back… And it was all Kaito’s fault. He didn’t understand why the boy said ‘thank you’ in the first place! He never really talked to him, he never spared a glance any other time except when he had a sketchbook in hand. It was Kaito’s fault, and Kaito knew it.

The boy knew what he wanted to do at the moment. He wanted to pay for what he caused. He stood up with trembling limps, as he looked ahead dully. His body moved on its own, he wasn’t able to control it, but his heart was hammering against his ribs. He understood now, the face the boy was making was...despair.

He wanted to be with Kokichi. Understand him. He couldn’t anymore, so there was only one solution. Silence filled his ears, and he closed his eyes calmly. He breathed and glanced over towards his sketchbook that was thrown down before. He didn’t have the energy to bring it over so he just let it be. 

“I’m sorry. I’m coming now…” He grasped the railings and with a pitiful smile he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes...bad ending but worry not my friends!!
> 
> I understand that sometimes we want a good ending, and maybe a loving one :') I don't want to sound full of bs, but I can try to write a second part if you want me to! I can write:
> 
> 1)Kaito and Kokichi reincarnated on the same state but things change(for the better of course!)
> 
> 2) No other part, because reality is like that, like fuck life and second chances ?
> 
> 3) Kaito and Kokichi reincarnated on the same state but one of them remembers what happened in this life and decides to change stuff!!
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing an Oumota chaptered fic but I'm not sure(It will be with more dialogue of course and more talking and actions!  
> My idea was that Kokichi is a ghost who pranks people at school and he has been dead but has amnesia and Kaito is the only person who can see him due to him having been trained to compel demons and ghosts by his father. He goes to that school to find out more about the spirit that keeps pranking everyone and discovers Kokichi, and helps him with his amnesia!  
> ...  
> What do you mean this idea has been done before?!( ~~Dusk Maiden of Amnesia~~ ) Hmm Idk anything about that, mine is pretty different! Ha ha ha...ha. But yes my main idea is based on that^ anime but with a small twist about Kokichi's life!
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading this fic! I'm sorry if it was sad TuT I love writing angsty things. And comment if you want a part two and which of the options you want!! :') Sorry for any mistakes and this long ass Author's Note!
> 
> Have a nice day/night and stay beautiful (yess exactly as you are!), happy and healthy!!


End file.
